


Alone Together

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Probably some angst later on, alone au, side honoeli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Alone System separates those who have great ability from the rest of the world by banning them from having romantic relationships. Alones focus on themselves and their talents before others. The question Maki Nishikino has is:"What happened to the alone part about being an Alone?"





	1. Hello Alone

“Maki Nishikino to the principal’s office. I repeat, Maki Nishikino to the principal’s office.” The voice blared over the loudspeaker, and Maki lifted her head from her book. The room was silent as she stood up from her seat; she could only hear gossip after she left the room.

“You think she’s getting her notice?”

“Probably, huh?" 

“Please let her be normal. Please.”

“Why? You’d have no chance with her.”

“And there’s no way she’s normal. She’s so…” Maki couldn’t hear the last part of that sentence, but she didn’t care what they thought of her.

_Besides, that last person seemed to understand._

When she arrived at the principal’s office, she knocked on the door. Maki entered after hearing the principal tell her to come inside.

“Hello, Nishikino-san.”

“Good morning, Principal Minami.”

“Go ahead and sit.” As she sat down, Maki noticed the principal’s grey hair shimmer in the light coming from the window. “Do you know why you’re here today?”

“I have a guess.” The principal’s lips curved upwards. She looked at her laptop screen to the side.

“A piano prodigy and a composer… But you're planning on studying medicine in university?” Maki nodded, then glanced at the table in front of her. Her name was written in the center of the envelope the principal was fiddling with. “Do you have a guess as to what you are?”

“Yes.” That smile again. Maki was sure the principal had shown it to countless students while giving them their notices.

“Good. Since it’s in the rules, I have to explain the Alone System to you. Though, considering your grades, you probably understand much about it... Is that okay?”

“That’s fine.” After clearing her throat, the principal explained the System. Maki leaned forward in her seat, but only for the first few minutes. She had heard it all before and might have been able to recite what the principal said to her.

In short, the Alone System was designed around a hundred years ago to determine whether or not someone should have a romantic partner in their life. This would make it so that Alones would focus on themselves before any significant others. Supposedly, this system allowed for individuals with great ability further their talents by labeling them as Alones. Maki narrowed her eyes when the principal said that portion of her explanation.

Of course, it was impossible to make everyone follow the rules. Especially since there was minimal punishment for breaking them. However, there was evidence showing that Alones who pursued romance after being designated often ended up unsatisfied with their lives. It was more of an unspoken understanding that kept Alones from others and vice versa.

“It’s a great honor to be an Alone...” There was a small pause in the principal’s speech. A momentary glance that landed beyond Maki and outside of the room. Maki was about to turn around to see what the principal was staring at, but the older woman spoke again. “Now, let’s open your envelope.”

She slowly tore off the seal and pulled out the paper. Then, after a quick glance at the top, she handed the page to Maki.

Alone.

_Of course. I've never had those kinds of feelings for anyone. And I'm busy all the time. But…_

Maki sighed then looked up to see the principal bringing over the microphone for the school’s loudspeaker.

“I would like to inform everyone that Maki Nishikino is an Alone. Please respect her designation. Thank you.” 

* * *

The walk from the principal’s office felt like a long one. Otonokizaka never seemed to be obnoxiously loud, but the silence that washed over the hallways whenever someone saw Maki was a bit annoying to her.

_An honor, huh? This is basically segregation._

Maki made her way to the music room, the room that housed all of the instruments in the school. The principal told her that there was a piano there, which made Maki somewhat excited.

When she got closer, she swore she could hear some instruments and singing. Maki couldn’t deny that she was ever so slightly impressed by the singer, but there was another thought on her mind.

_What happened to the alone part of being an Alone? I’d rather play at home than deal with ten other people._

She looked in the small window of the room and saw the piano. She couldn’t see anyone else in the room, but the music had gotten much louder. Maki opened the door.

That’s when Maki saw her. Pale white skin, jet black pigtails, and ruby red eyes. She was singing a song while listening to something playing on her phone. Her small, doll-like figure froze as the door shut behind Maki.

“Who are you and what are you doing in _my_ room?”

_Wow, nice first impression._

“Maki Nishikino. I was told there was a piano here.” Maki pointed at the piano, then crossed her arms. “And who said it was your room?”

“I did. It’s my personal practice space and…” The raven-haired girl glanced up and down Maki, causing the her to fidget a bit. “And I’m not going to let some first-year take it from me.”

Without saying a word, Maki walked over to the piano and played a short composition, ignoring the other girl’s yells as her fingers glided over the keys. When the she finished, she found that the smaller girl had grown quiet.

“You’re… not half bad, I guess.”

“I’ll have you know I’ve won multiple competitions.”

“Music is subjective, anyway.” The two of them glared at each other. After about a minute, Maki thought about it and sighed.

“Look. I don’t want to be here with you, and you don’t want to be here with me. But we have to deal with it, so…” Maki glanced around the room, looking for some sort of solution. “You can wear those huge headphones over there, and I’ll try to play softly. Deal?”

“Huh? No way in hell. Leave.”

“Why are you so-”

“Ahem. I see you two have met.” The pair looked to the open door and found Principal Minami watching them. “Is there a problem, Yazawa-san?”

“Yes, there is. How am I supposed to practice when she’s in here making all sorts of noise?” The shorter girl put her hands on her hips, then glared at Maki again.

“Yazawa-san,” the principal whispered as she drew closer, “Do I have to kick you out of this room? You know how crowded this school is, don’t you? It’d be hard to find another practice space...” Maki watched as the other girl’s shoulders stiffened in response to the principal’s sinister smile.

“N-no, ma’am.”

“Good. Nishikino-san, please get along with Yazawa-san.” As the older woman walked out of the door, she turned back to the pair and spoke again. “But don’t get _too_ friendly… You are Alones, after all.”

Maki watched in half-terror, half-amazement as the woman left her field of vision.

“Nico Yazawa.” The redhead turned to find crimson eyes staring at her.

“Maki Nishikino,” she repeated. “It’s nice to meet-”

“Didn’t you hear her? Don’t get too close to me.” Nico turned away from Maki and walked towards the table where the headphones were. Before she picked them up and put them on, Nico spoke once more.

“You’d better not get in my way.”


	2. I was an Island

Maki sat on the couch, reading a book her literature teacher had assigned for her yesterday. She was nearly finished with the novel, despite its length and complexity.

The room around her was spacious for a living room, though it did help that there was no one else occupying space. The shelves were covered in books, trophies, and certificates. One of the larger trophies was encased on the mantle of the fireplace. The first-year glanced up at it, remembering the regional competition where she received it. 

“Maki.” She looked towards the voice to find a man towering over where she sat.

“Good evening, Papa.”

“I heard you received your notice today.” Remembering the events that happened a few hours ago, Maki stifled a frown. 

“Yes. As expected, I’m an Alone.” Her father seemed to hum in acceptance. 

“Perfect. Now you can focus on your studies.” He looked down at the book in Maki’s hands then nodded. “We can’t have just any average person inheriting our hospital. She needs to be smart, from a top university, and very talented.” He lightly pet her head as he spoke. 

“I understand, Papa.” He moved his hand away and revealed his white teeth in a rare smile.

“Oh, how’s the piano at Otonokizaka? Is it good enough? I can have someone bring a new one if you need.” 

“It’ll do.” From outside of the room, Maki could hear her mother calling for her father.

“Okay, I won’t bother you any longer.” Before he walked through the door into the hallway, he looked back at Maki, the smile gone from his face. “Work hard, okay?”

“Okay.” Maki looked back down at her book. She put it down after a few seconds then walked to the next room over. Her grand piano sat there, the keys glistening in the light that came from the window. She dragged her fingers across them, not pressing them hard enough to play music.

When the piano did make sounds, it played a melody filled with longing and sorrow. 

* * *

Maki would spend all day playing piano in the music room if she could. It was a shame that she had to eat food, go to class, and eventually leave everyday. The good news was that the music room was directly across her classroom.

_Which means for a few precious minutes, I have the room all to myself._

Maki warmed up her fingers with something she composed a couple years ago. She knew the piece by heart, and it seemed to light up the room with color as she played.

Those colors disappeared in an instant, as if they rushed out of the door the moment it opened.

“What was that?” Nico Yazawa burst into the room, breathing hard as she walked towards Maki. “Well?”

“It’s one of my compositions. Why?” Maki glared at Nico as she spoke. 

“I-I,” Nico stuttered. “I was just wondering why what you were playing was so bad. That’s all.”

“Oh, you’re calling something that won a district competition ‘bad?’” The glare only seemed to intensify as Nico fidgeted in front of Maki.

“Ah… W-well, could you keep it down? Those headphones don’t block out _all_ the sound, you know.”

“Fine. Though I’m pretty sure you can find another room to sing in.”

“You really don’t know how crowded this school is, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“There might be a ton of rooms at Otonokizaka, but almost all of them are used for club activities. The empty ones are given to Alones like us.” Nico glanced over at the piano. “I was lucky to get my own room… I hear there’s a couple of Alones practicing on the roof.”

“What are their talents?”

“A singer and a dancer, I think. But that’s besides the point. It’s super crowded, and you’d be doing Nico a huuuge favor if you went home or somewhere else to practice.” Nico smiled widely at Maki, but she remained unfazed.

_Also, did she just refer to herself in the third person?_

“Nice try, but no.”

“Huh? Why not? I’m sure you have a way better piano at your house.”

“Yeah, but…” Instead of finishing her sentence, Maki focused on another part of Nico’s statement. “Wait, why are you sure?” 

“W-well, I heard you’re pretty rich.”

“So you asked about me to try to get rid of me.”

“I never said that…”

“I’m not an idiot, Yazawa.”

“Yeah yeah, I heard that, too.”

“Can we start working now?” Nico glanced at the clock that had been ticking away throughout their conversation.

“Fine.” Nico opened her mouth to say more, but Maki turned away from her, flipping through music sheets in an attempt to ignore her senior. It seemed to work as Nico put the headphones on and plugged them into her phone.

What Maki didn’t notice was the curious glance from Nico.

Before the Maki could start playing, she heard Nico’s voice ring out. The smaller girl certainly had some skill, but as Maki listened closer she realized something.

_She doesn’t have proper breathing technique… Is singing not her talent? I mean she’s good, but there’s clearly something lacking._

Maki put her hands back to the keys, but found that she couldn’t play what was on the sheet in front of her. Instead she looked over at her senior, watching as Nico continued singing.

_Ugh, I can’t take it anymore._

“Stop,” Maki said as she grabbed Nico’s shoulder. The girl whipped the headphones off, almost hitting Maki in the process. 

“What? Didn’t you say we should work?”

“Look, I can’t focus if you keep doing that. Fix it or leave.”

“Deal with it. I’m trying to practice, just like you.” Maki crossed her arms.

“No, I mean you’re not breathing properly.”

“Huh? How would you know? You play piano.”

“I know how to play the flute, too. A bunch of instruments, actually.” Nico squinted her eyes at Maki.

“Fine, Ms. Musician. Teach me.” Maki went over the basics of breathing from the diaphragm. After Nico gave it a try, Maki raised her hand to her face and sighed.

“No, like this. Try it. Ah, better. Now when you’re singing…” After about ten minutes split between explaining and correcting Nico, Maki seemed satisfied. “Good. The hard part isn’t learning it, though. You have to make a habit out of it, okay?”

“Yeah, I think I get it… Thanks, Nishikino!” Nico smiled widely at her.

“A-anything to get that awful sound out of my ears.” Nico continued to smile, not saying a word. “W-what?”

“Aw, what’s wrong? Ms. Prodigy won’t accept a thank you? Is she really that stubborn?”

“I can! Ahem…” Maki put on her best fake smile. “You’re welcome, Yazawa." 

“Pfft, what’s with your face? You can’t even smile?” Nico burst out into laughter, and Maki joined her after a few seconds of pouting. When they composed themselves, Maki looked at Nico again, this time with lips curved upwards.

When she saw that smile, Nico froze up for a bit. Then, clenching her fists, she turned away from Maki.

“Thanks again… but let’s get back to work.” Maki looked at the piano, then back at her.

“Ah, right.” The pair returned to their respective spots. Maki stared at the piano for a bit before putting her fingers to the keys.

Soon the music room was filled with the sounds of Nico’s voice and Maki’s piano, each trying to outdo the other.

* * *

Well into the evening, a phone rang in an unlit office. Principal Minami picked up the phone the instant it made a sound.

“Hello.” She started to pace around her desk. “Yes, sir. We got a few more this year. Yes, they are very talented.”

Her expression started to become one of confusion. Next came worry. Then came frustration.

“Wha- She’s got nothing to do with this!” The principal looked around the room, as if she was trying to confirm if anyone else was there.

“No, I understand,” she whispered into the phone. “I’m not losing any more. I swear it.”


	3. I Don't Care if We're Living in a Lie

They were bound to see each other in passing, Maki thought. It was normal for Alones to have idle conversation followed by falling back into their familiar routines, right?

That was the plan anyway.

“Yo, Nishikino.” Nico called to her from a bench in the courtyard.

“How are you, Yazawa?” Maki continued her walk to the music room with Nico beside her. 

“Fine, but that’s not important.” Nico drew closer. “Could you keep the noise down today?”

“Why? Don’t you have those headphones?”

“I’m not wearing them-”

“We made a deal.”

“Let me finish.” Maki remained silent as Nico sighed. “I’m not wearing them today. They’re too bulky.”

“You’re just singing. Shouldn’t it be fine?” They were walking up the staircase, when Nico hurried to the landing.

“I’m dancing today. I don’t want them to get in the way.” Nico continued upwards, leaving Maki behind.

“Wait, what?” Maki quickened her pace to catch up with Nico. “I thought singing was your talent.”

“Bzzt. Wrong.”

“Then what is it?” The pair was nearing the door of their room. 

“Want me to show you?” Maki nodded, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Nico said nothing as they entered the room. When Maki heard the door shut behind her, she felt an arm pull her further inside.

“Ueh-” The next thing she knew, Maki was in an embrace with Nico. Crimson eyes glistened in the dimly lit room, and Nico’s breaths grew louder. She tilted her gaze upwards, staring into Maki’s eyes.

“I don’t care if we're living in a lie, as long as I’m with you, Maki,” Nico said in a low, seductive voice. As if chains were holding her to the spot, the spellbound Maki did nothing as Nico brought her face closer. To break the spell, Nico whispered into Maki’s ear. “Just kidding.”

“W-w-what do you think you’re doing?!” Maki jerked her body out of Nico’s arms, hugging herself as Nico smirked at her.

“Acting. How’d you like it? Did it make your heart pound?” Maki backed away from the approaching Nico until a wall stopped her retreat.

“N-no.”

“Really? What’s that sound I’m hearing from your chest, then?” Nico narrowed her eyes and smiled as she closed the distance. “Not to mention how red your face is.” Nico raised her index finger and slid it against Maki’s burning cheeks.

With a yelp, Maki pulled away and covered her face with her hands. Through the small gaps between her fingers, she could see Nico doubled over in laughter.

“Haha, oh my god… You’re too easy, Nishikino.”

“L-leave me alone. Go over there.” With her face still half-covered, Maki pointed over to the space Nico practiced in.

“Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t resist.” Nico tried to stifle the next few giggles, but when one came out it was followed by multiple. Maki swung her index finger as she pointed, almost jabbing the laughing Nico. “Okay, okay. Pfft, such a cheesy line, too…” 

“Ughhh.” As soon as Nico was far away from her, Maki slammed her bottom on the piano bench and struck the keys with her fingers at a frantic pace. 

* * *

“So, an actress?” Maki asked after calming down. Nico looked up from her stretch, her hands missing her toes by a couple centimeters. “Shouldn’t you be practicing lines? ‘To be or not to be’ or something…” Nico snickered at Maki’s suggestion.

“Not exactly,” Nico said. Maki remembered the singing practice Nico had undergone and the slight improvements she made each day. “Acting’s my talent. Doesn’t mean it’s what I want to do.”

“Then?” 

“I wanna be an idol.”

“Like pop songs and dancing and stuff?” Nico nodded. “Does that have anything to do with acting?”

“Kinda… Ahem.” Nico took a deep breath before speaking in a lighter, happier-sounding voice. “Nico Nico Nii! Thank you to everyone for coming to my live today. I love you all!” She waved her hands to the imaginary crowd.

_ Cute. _

“Gross.”

“Uh, what? Okay, how about this?” Another deep breath later, and Nico was talking in a voice that Maki could only describe as elegant. “Hello, fans. Thank you for your kind support. I hope you are all looking forward to seeing Nico Nii’s next performance.”

“Eh, it’s okay… So, the persona is the acting part.”

“Yep.”

“What’s up with the ‘Nico Nico Nii’ thing?” Maki asked. A small smile appeared on Nico’s face.

“My dad used to say that all the time to me. He’s the one who inspired me to become an idol.” Maki noticed Nico’s gaze shift downwards, as if she was looking through the floor. Maki tried to hold the question back, but it slipped through her lips and into the air.

“Used to?” Nico’s sad expression only added to Maki’s regret.

“He’s gone now.”

“S-sorry.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Nico said, looking back up at Maki.

“So, he’s the reason you’re doing this, then?”

“That’s not it.” Nico’s gaze landed outside the room once more. “Ever since Dad died, Mama has been working two jobs to take care of the whole family and pay for my schooling. If I could become a popular idol,” Nico said with a smile on her face, “then she could spend more time with my siblings instead of working all day.”

“Wow…”

“Hmm?”

“N-nothing.”

“Spit it out.” Nico crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground until Maki spoke.

“I was just gonna say… that’s pretty impressive. Your dream.”

“Mm… Well, I’m sure Ms. Prodigy has her whole life planned out. You’re gonna keep winning competitions and composing and eventually become super famous and rich, right?” Maki looked away from her, turning towards the piano.

“Not exactly. My music career is probably ending soon. My parents want me to take over their hospital once I get a medical degree.” 

“What about what you want?” Nico’s worried look turned into a glare in an instant. “Why are you here playing piano instead of studying? It would be way easier for me if you-”

“Because I love music, okay?!” Nico shut up as soon as Maki opened her mouth. “Sorry. What I want… I'm not too sure-”

“I see you two are getting along well.” The two Alones turned to find Principal Minami staring at them with a stern expression on her face.

“W-well that’s what you said to do, right?” Nico filled the silence with a quick remark.

“One week…” The principal approached the two, looking around the room as she sauntered over. “I put you two together for one week, and this is what I come back to. Chatting without a care in the world. No work being done.”

“We were just about to-” Maki cut herself off as Principal Minami directed her glare towards the redhead’s direction. 

“Talking about dreams and the future. You two seem close.”

“Us? Close? No way.” Nico stood with her arms crossed, returning Principal Minami’s stare.

“And there’s nothing in the rules that says Alones can’t have friends… N-not that we are.” In contrast, Maki turned away from Principal Minami as she spoke, twirling her hair in a nervous fashion.

“Keep it that way.” Then, before leaving the room, Principal Minami turned back to them and breathed out a single word. That word was about to expire when it reached Maki’s ear.

“Jeez, what’s her deal? What’s wrong with talking?” Maki was still staring at the door, paying just enough attention to hear Nico’s words. “Nishikino?”

“We…” Maki looked back at Nico, wearing a worried look on her face. “We should get back to work.”

“You scared of her?”

“That’s not it… Can we?” Maki recalled the single word she heard from Principal Minami’s mouth before saying it herself. “Please?”

* * *

“I’m home,” Maki said as she walked into the entrance hall of her home.

“Welcome home!” The voice came from the living room. Maki walked over there, not expecting anything out of the ordinary. 

She was surprised by what she found.

“Maki-chan, how was school?” Maki’s mother asked.

“Fine.” She looked over to her father, who had remained silent on the couch since she entered. “What is it?”

“How is being an Alone going?”

“Ah, Papa told you?” Maki’s mom seemed puzzled for a second, tilting her head at a slight angle.

“Told me… A-ah, yes. Congratulations, by the way. It’s a great honor.”

“Thank you. It’s going well.” That was when Maki’s father broke his silence.

“Maki,” her father said as he leaned forward in his seat, “your mother and I have come to a decision.”

“What is it?” When Maki heard her father’s next words, she was not surprised. She had been expecting the sentence in the future and even mentioned it to Nico.

That didn’t stop Maki from feeling crushed under the imaginary weight that was dropped on her.

“We want you to quit piano.”


	4. Alone at Last

“Hey, Nishikino.” Nico walked into the room with their usual greeting. 

“Hey,” Maki said without looking up from her notes. She was sitting in one of the desks that used to be stacked in the corner. Nico went straight to the headphones, even though Maki wasn’t at the piano. She paused as she picked them up, then looked at Maki.

“What’s with you lately?”

“Hmm?” Maki flipped a page, not looking at Nico as she spoke. 

“Ugh.” Nico sighed before walking over. She slammed her hand on the desk Maki sat at, causing Maki to flinch and look upwards. 

“W-what was that for?” 

“You’re so rude. Look at someone who’s talking to you.” 

“I’m trying to focus. Can’t you see that?” Nico crossed her arms. 

“That’s my problem,” Nico said, causing Maki to raise an eyebrow in questioning. 

“What?” 

“Why aren’t you playing piano? You haven’t touched it all week.”

“Isn’t this better for you anyway?”

“Answer the question.” Maki sat back in her seat and twirled her hair, looking away from Nico.

“Parents don’t want me to. I have to focus on my studies if I’m going to be accepted in a top university.”

“That’s a stupid reason.” Maki looked back at Nico and found a large frown on her face. “Do what you want.”

“It’s not that simple,” Maki said. 

“Then explain it.” 

“I’m the heir of the Nishikino hospital. There’s no one that can take it over other than me, so I have to do this. You wouldn’t understand.” They glared at each other the entire time Maki spoke.

“Oh, I understand plenty,” Nico said before walking away.

“Whatever.” Maki looked back down at her notes, trying to regain her focus. They remained silent in the room for a while, Nico staring at her phone and listening to music the entire time. Maki could hear some sound leak from across the room.

Then, without taking her eyes off her notes, Maki heard the sound of the headphones being placed on a table.

“Hey, Nishikino.”

“What now?” Maki asked as she looked up at Nico.

“Why are you in here if you’re just gonna study?”

“I like it here. You have a problem?”

“Well, no… But since you’re here, could you give me some more singing lessons?”

“I’m busy.”

“Please, Nishikino-chan?” Maki flinched at the cutesy voice and the honorific.

“What did you just call me?”

“No good, huh… Oh, how about…” Nico cleared her throat and approached Maki. “I need you. Please, Maki,” Nico said in the low voice that had once frozen Maki in place. Remembering that incident, Maki felt heat rise to her face and turned away from Nico.

“N-no matter what you call me, the answer is still no.”

“Tch. Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“No.” Then, remembering something else Nico had told her, Maki spoke again. “Shouldn’t you be asking the singer on the roof for help? I’m sure they know more than me.” It seemed like a lightbulb went off in Nico’s head.

“That could work… I guess they call you a genius for a reason, huh?” Nico leaned in and beamed at Maki, causing the younger girl to shy away and twirl her hair.

“T-thanks.”

“Let’s go!” Nico pulled Maki out of her seat and towards the door.

“Eh? Why do I have to go?”

“Do you have anything better to do?”

“Study-”

“Too bad,” Nico said in a singsong voice. “It was your idea, so come with me.”

Despite what she said earlier, Maki didn’t put up much resistance as Nico dragged her further away from her notes.

The walk to the roof was rather quick, as the music room was one floor away. When they reached the door to the roof, they couldn’t hear any singing from the other side. 

* * *

“Maybe she’s warming up,” Nico said as Maki started to turn around. She opened the door to the roof, sunlight filling the otherwise dim stairway.

The pair walked outside and found a tall, blonde girl stretching on the floor. Unlike Nico, this girl could reach further than her toes.

She looked up from her stretch.

“How can I help you?” she asked. Maki nudged Nico, who was stuck staring at the blonde.

“Ah, um… I was um looking for a singer. Are you…” Maki watched as Nico stammered through her sentence.

“Oh, you're looking for Honoka. She'll be here soo-”

“Eli-chaaaaan!” A person bolted between Maki and Nico, slamming into the blonde girl still sitting on the floor. The two girls fell over, laying on the floor together as one of them giggled.

“Honoka! There are people here!”

“Ah…” The girl looked up at Nico and Maki with her blue eyes. “D-did I mess up?”

Eli stood up from the floor and dragged Honoka to the other side of the roof. Nico and Maki tiptoed behind them, curious about what they were discussing.

“Should we tell them?”

“We could get in trouble, though…”

“You need to have more trust, Eli-chan.” While those two continued talking, Maki looked over at Nico.

“What's with you?” Maki asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Over there you were struggling to say a sentence. What happened to the actress?” Nico looked down at the floor, then back up at the two girls.

“They're professionals. I can't measure up to them. I mean, what if they say no?”

“We’re all good at different things, Yazawa. Have more confidence,” Maki said. With eyes wide open, Nico looked back at Maki.

“T-thanks, Nishikino.” It was one of the first times Maki had ever seen Nico sheepish. She was about to tease Nico when the two girls headed towards them. Eli was whispering to Honoka, but her words were able to reach Maki.

“Remember, don't tell them about us… I don't want Principal Minami to find out.” It was Maki’s turn to wear a surprised expression. She walked forward to meet them and heard another sentence from Eli. “You remember what happened to the last Alones-”

Eli paused as she saw Maki.

It all makes sense, Maki thought as she remembered the way Honoka collided with Eli. The way Eli smiled at Honoka despite being angry.

“Hey,” Nico said as she tugged at Maki’s blazer. “What's wrong?”

“Are you two d-dating?” The guilty look on Eli’s face answered the question, and Honoka’s grin didn't help.

* * *

Honoka Kousaka, the singer, and Eli Ayase, the dancer, introduced themselves to Nico and Maki. Nico and Maki did the same, but Maki was still focused on one thing.

“You two are Alones… But you’re dating?” Eli’s lips curved upwards slightly.

“I was surprised, too, that it happened,” Eli said. “She was assigned to the roof about a year ago, and we’ve been dating for around…”

“Nine months!” Honoka grinned as she held up nine fingers. Eli looked over and showed her teeth in a smile.

“Mhm. You know, when I met her I used to think she was so… I think the best word is ditzy.” Nico and Maki both looked over at Honoka, who was tilting her head in confusion, then turned back to Eli and nodded.

“What happened?” Maki asked.

“Well… I’m not sure.” Eli put her hand to her chin and tapped her foot in thinking. “I guess when you spend so much time alone with someone, you’re bound to feel something. Like hate or friendship or l-love.”

“Awwwwww, Eli-chan,” Honoka said as she latched onto Eli, clinging tighter as Eli tried to escape her hug. After some struggling, Eli gave in and leaned into the embrace.

The girls from the music room watched that then looked at each other.

“Hate.”

“Definitely hate.”

“Hmm? Is that so?” Eli asked. “Well, I suppose it’s safer than the alternative. Did you two hear about the Alones who were caught dating last year?”

“Oh, they were in my class.” Honoka let go of Eli as she said that, moving closer to Nico and Maki.

“What happened?”

“Principal Minami tore them away from each other.” Honoka nodded as Eli spoke. “They were put into two different classes, and the rooms they practice in are now on the opposite sides of the school.”

“Yeah, they have like no chance of seeing each other. Maybe in passing, but I don't think they'd try to talk,” Honoka chimed in.

“What about you two? Aren't you afraid of being caught? And what about your talents? How are you focusing on those if you're dating?” Maki spat out question after question.

“We’re on the roof, so no one really comes this way,” Eli said.

“And we do work really hard! We…” Honoka trailed off before looking at her girlfriend. “We motivate each other. And when we get a little bored…” A deep flush washed over Eli’s face as Honoka winked at her.

“S-stop right there.” Eli placed her hand over Honoka’s mouth, muffling the words she was saying. “But Honoka’s right. We keep each other from getting burnt out. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Eli moved her hands from Honoka’s mouth and hugged her waist. Right when those two were about to get too lovey-dovey, Nico stepped forward.

She explained the reason why she was there, making sure to state that it was Maki’s idea. Nico seemed to have no problems talking anymore, and Maki attributed that to her newfound familiarity with the two girls in front of them. When Nico finished, Eli and Honoka looked at each other, then back at Nico.

“Sure, we’ll help you out. As long as you keep our secret,” Eli said, Honoka nodding right next to her. Maki twirled her hair and looked towards the door. 

“Not that we were-” Maki felt Nico’s small hand cover her lips. The touch felt foreign to her, but she didn’t pull away.

“Deal,” Nico said, before removing her hand from Maki’s face. “When should we start?”

As the three of them discussed their plans, Maki raised her hand to her mouth, running her index finger along her lips. She watched as they talked about singing and dancing and joked about Honoka and talked about Maki’s situation. Nico laughed along with Honoka and Eli. And Maki watched Nico as she smiled the same smile that she had shown the redhead.

Feeling uneasy, Maki backed away from them, making her way towards the stairway. Then she slipped back inside, making no sound as she closed the door.

When she entered the music room, Maki could sense the emptiness.

_Alone at last…_

When she sat down, she didn’t hear the familiar racket of Nico singing, dancing, practicing her idol lines, or pestering Maki with questions. All Maki could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall and the rustle of pages as she turned them.


	5. The First of Many

Maki hadn’t seen her for a while. Over a week, if memory served her. Not that Maki was trying to. She wasn’t walking at a crawling pace on purpose, nor was she slowing down even more by the stairs to catch a glimpse of Nico.

If Nico could hear her thoughts, she’d say something like, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Nishikino,” and smirk at Maki. Imagining the scene in her head, Maki smiled a bit before catching herself and wiping it from her face.

“What’s wrong with me?” she silently wondered. Not knowing the answer, she continued her stroll to the music room. She passed the stairs when she heard a familiar, yet surprising voice.

“Nishikino,” Nico said while placing her hand on Maki’s shoulder. Maki flinched at the contact.

“Y-Yazawa?” Maki turned to Nico. “What do you need?”

“I need to ask you…” Nico trailed off as she turned to look down the long hallway. “Crap.” When Maki followed Nico’s gaze with her own, she found Principal Minami in the process of turning the corner. She started walking their way when Nico pulled her to the side.

Nico dragged Maki down a corridor, holding her hand the entire way. When they turned the corner at the end and hid from Principal Minami, Nico let go of Maki’s hand.

“What was that for?” Maki asked. Nico took a few deep breaths - from the diaphragm, Maki noted - then answered.

“I didn’t want her seeing us ‘acting friendly.’ Don’t you remember what happened last time?” Nico looked back around the corner, then turned back to Maki. “I’m not in the mood for a lecture.”

“Mmm, fine.” Maki brought her finger to the end of her hair and began twirling. “So?”

“So, what?”

“Don’t you have to ask me something?” Maki stopped mid-twirl and looked at Nico. She seemed to be fidgeting under Maki’s gaze, which confused Maki. “Well?”

“I… Not now,” Nico whispered.

“If not now, then when?” Nico leaned in closer.

“Today, after school. Wait for me in the music room,” Nico breathed. Maki could feel Nico’s breath on her face, and that’s probably why her face felt hot. Probably.

“O-okay.” After nodding to Maki’s response, Nico looked around the corner once more.

“Shoot, she’s coming this way…” Nico thought for a bit then looked at Maki. “I’ll have to go around. You’ll be fine since your class is here, right?” Maki looked at her classroom door, which she had seen just a few minutes ago.

“... How do you know that?” Maki asked. Nico seemed to freeze up on the spot.

“I… Um… T-that doesn’t matter. See you later.” After recovering, Nico dashed down the hallway. Maki went back to the corridor Nico had dragged her through and began walking towards the music room. She saw Principal Minami walking towards her.

“Nishikino-san.”

“Principal Minami.” They nodded at each other, the principal seemingly approving of the direction Maki was walking in. Then they passed each other, both heading to their familiar routines.

“But,” Maki thought as she entered the music room and glanced at the desk in the center, “there is something different about today.” She sat down at the desk and pulled out her notes. Then, with a smile so tiny it wouldn’t be noticed if someone else was in the room, she began studying.

* * *

The sun had just started passing the horizon when Nico arrived. The room was dyed in an light orange that was growing deeper by the minute.

“Hey, Nishikino.”

“Hey, Yazawa.” Their greeting that they hadn’t exchanged for the past week. Maki watched Nico saunter towards her. “So, what is it?”

“Um…” Nico twisted her gaze away from Maki, looking at the piano instead. “You play any while I’ve been gone?”

“No. Stop deflecting.”

“Okay, okay.” Nico took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, as if to pass even more time. Maki crossed her arms. “I want you to… Um… Can you please compose for me?”

“What?” Maki was a bit stunned by how polite Nico was.

“I already have lyrics and I’ve been practicing really hard with Honoka and Eli and I need to get attention from producers so that I can become an idol.” Nico spat out the words in rapid-fire mode, gasping for air after she finished. “But I need music, and I only know one person who can compose…”

“What kind of song?” Maki asked, her curiosity smothering the thought of denying Nico outright.

“It’s a love song.” Maki’s eyes narrowed. “W-what?”

“You’re an Alone. Writing a song about that doesn’t make sense.”

“Yes it does! Love songs are pretty common for idols to sing!”

“But you have no experience.”

“W-well… I um… So, what? I’ve already written them.” Maki raised an eyebrow as Nico stumbled through speaking in search of an answer. Then she looked over at the piano and sighed.

“Well, the answer is still no.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t.” Nico started glaring at Maki, causing the redhead to back away.

“Why can’t you? And don’t say because your parents don’t want you to.”

“But that’s the-”

“Stop right there,” Nico demanded as she walked closer to Maki. Jabbing Maki in the chest with her index finger, Nico spoke as she poked. “What about what you want?”

“I… I just want them to be happy with me-”

“It’s about you being happy. Not them,” Nico said as she moved her finger away. Nico leaned in closer before she spoke again. “What happened to loving music? What happened to winning competitions?” Maki could feel her reason crumble after each question. “What happened to your dreams?”

“I…” Maki couldn’t find words to stand up against Nico’s questions.

“Don’t you want to play?”

“... Yes.” Maki looked away, as if she couldn’t look Nico in the eyes after saying that.

“Then do it,” Nico said. “Stop studying all day. Everyone knows you’re a genius already.”

“But what about my parents?” Maki asked.

“You shouldn’t let them get in the way of what you want. Besides, I’m sure a smart girl like you can convince them.” Nico winked at her, causing Maki to blush a bit. “Well?”

“Okay,” Maki said. “I’ll do it.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” Maki’s smile grew as Nico’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god, thank you. Thank you so much!” Nico rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Maki. “Yes!”

“Eh?” Surprised by the embrace, Maki grew flustered as Nico pressed against her. It was the first time anyone other than her family had hugged her. Not knowing what to do, Maki was stuck halfway between letting her arms dangle at her sides and returning the hug. After a few more seconds, Nico separated from Maki.

“Okay! I’ll give you the lyrics tomorrow.” Then, Nico looked at the clock and grabbed her things. “Crap I gotta run. See ya later.” Maki nodded as Nico raced out of the room. “You're the best, Nishikino!” Nico yelled as she passed through the doorway.

Maki was alone in the orange-dyed room once again. Instead of putting her notes back in the bag as she had planned, Maki walked over to the piano. It shined in the light, calling to her.

And for the first time in a while, Maki placed her fingers on the keys.

* * *

Maki walked onto the courtyard, feeling refreshed. Twilight had fallen, and it was getting harder to see. But she still managed to spot Honoka walking towards the school gate. Maki sped up to catch her.

“Good evening, Kousaka-senpai,” Maki said as she neared Honoka.

“Ah, Nishikino-chan!” Honoka grinned at Maki as she greeted her. “Honoka is fine by the way.”

“Oh, um… Honoka-senpai?” Honoka pouted after hearing the honorific.

“Close enough I guess.”

“Y-you can call me Maki, then.”

“Okay, Maki-chan!” Even though she gave Honoka permission, Maki still flinched at the sound of that. “Hey, did Nico-chan ask you to compose for her?”

“Yeah… I agreed to it.”

“Nice! I look forward to working with you, then!” Honoka’s grin reminded Maki of Nico’s. Not that Nico was in Maki’s head right now. Especially not her stupid smirk or her obnoxious personality or how motivated she was or her cute, sheepish side.

Not yet, anyway. Maybe after the next question Maki asked.

“Hey, Honoka-senpai.”

“What is it?” Honoka asked. Maki gulped then asked the question.

“How did you know you were in love?”

* * *

As Maki neared her home, she went over the short checklist that Honoka gave her.

Number one: She makes your heart race. Impossible to tell. Maki wasn't taking her pulse whenever she was with Nico, but she doubted anything was out of the ordinary.

Number two: She's always on your mind. Nope. Sure, Maki thought about Nico sometimes, but that was more about curiosity than anything special.

And then there was the last one.

“You just know, huh…” Maki whispered to herself as she opened the gate.

She didn't know. So, her feelings about Nico didn't meet any of the requirements on the checklist.

Feeling relieved, Maki walked inside her home.

“I'm home.”

“Welcome home, Maki,” her father said while standing in the entrance hall. “You're a bit late. Did something happen?”

“N-no, I just… wanted to finish studying something.” He stood there without speaking. Then after a few more seconds, Maki’s father nodded and walked into the living room.

Maki followed a bit later, not knowing that this lie was the first of many more to come.


End file.
